


Burning Pile

by Pastel_Mothra



Category: Original Work, Tales from the Kingdom Torn Asunder - Of Sorrows and Agony
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Assisted Suicide, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fae/Faer Pronouns For Wrynn Kingshield, Family Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I don't do happy endings, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Sad Ending, Suicide, There Is No Such Thing As Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Mothra/pseuds/Pastel_Mothra
Summary: A Kingdom with Arrogant Gods broke its most promising soldier.And so the soldier broke the Kingdom.And then the soldier broke again when a familiar face shows itself.
Relationships: Konor FeatherBearer & Aesyyr the Undying, Konor FeatherBearer & Wrynn Kingshield, Wrynn Kingshield & Aesyyr the Undying





	Burning Pile

“So this is how it ends.”

Wrynn wasn’t surprised, not really, fae expected this to happen at one point but a small part of faer felt betrayal curl deep within faer stomach. 

But here Wrynn stood atop a cliff facing the ruins of what was once faer Home. The silence was deafening, a once loud and vibrant Kingdom that Wrynn would've died for, now burnt debris and eerily quiet except for the near-silent crackling of the dying embers of a blaze that fae set and if Wrynn had squint hard enough fae could make out the small dark figures that were once human, dead by fae hand, by the hand that once cared and cultivated them.

Wrynn sighed as fae spoke, a soft tilt at the end of faer words. Eye staring blankly at the village as faer hunter’s approached audibly behind fae, the crunch of charred wood and gravel beneath their feet.

Turning faer head slightly, Wrynn caught the glimpse of faer pursuers. Trembling with either anger or grief, of which Wrynn did not care for, stood a pair of men. 

The tallest of the two covered in bandages leaned heavily on the shortest whose wings curled around the taller’s body, the shorter’s amber eyes were barely open as they met Wrynn’s pink, a sadness oh so deep in those eyes that Wrynn could not look away from.

Two people Wynn has known for all faer life. Ironic.

“Wrynn it doesn’t have to end like this,” pleaded the shortest, voice thick with an emotion Wrynn could not recognise, “We can just bring you back and explain that this all was a-”

“Misunderstanding?” Wrynn cut off the boy as fae turned around, eyes never leaving the injured boys gaze. “You’ve got to understand Konor, this has never been a misunderstanding.” Wrynn looked to the side as fae talked, trying desperately to not show any emotion.

“This place broke me, Konor.” Wrynn stated. Fae took a lock of faer pink hair, twirling it between faer fingers. 

“I can’t go back.” Fae said, decision final.

“So what will you do?” Piped in the taller boy, blue eyes narrowed in hatred. “You will forever be hunted by the rest of the Gods. No one will help you.”

Wrynn smiled, turning back to the destruction fae caused with faer hands.

“It’s simple.” 

Wrynn pulled out faer sword from the sheath connected to faer corset. Weighing it slightly in faer hands, fae threw it in the direction of faer pursuers.

“Kill. Me.”

A sharp intake of air could be heard as fae spoke. Wrynn could feel the dawning horror of one and understanding of the other. 

“I-I can’t-”

“Why not?” Wrynn interrupted, looking at the panicked look on Konor’s face from the corner of faer eye.

Konor gripped the sword in his hand as the taller man moved to lean against the rocks. Konor’s face was full of grief, the thought of killing somebody he cared for? Let alone the one he raised as his own? Unthinkable.

“Wrynn you’re my child, I cannot do this.” He choked back a sob, wings pressed loosely against his back, twitching rapidly as if undecided to fly or not.

“Kon, you have t’” Konor’s companion said, almost completely draped over the large rock behind him. The winged being turned to his old friend grief covering every inch of his face, a small amount of anger mixing in.

“Wrynn’s my child, Aesyrr!” Konor cried to his friend, shaking with anger.

Aesyrr shifted uncomfortably, fully knowing this bit of information. Still.

“Look at your child Kon, does Wrynn look like fae want this?” Aesyrr commented, staring at the pinkette. Konor turned to his child and nearly broke then and there. His Child. The one he found and raised with all the love he had, looked completely accepting of faer fate.

Konor desperately wanted to take Wrynn by the arms and hold fae tight in a hug. Telling fae that everything was alright and that he will fix it. But this was a mess he could not fix.

Aesyrr turned around, trying to ignore what was going to happen behind him. It felt wrong witnessing such a horrid moment between family that it left a bad taste on his tongue.

“Do you really want this?” Konor sobbed, walking steadily to his child. Wrynn looked down at faer father, sadness in faer eye. Wrynn nodded a sad smile on faer face as fae knelt down.

Konor pressed the tip of the blade against his child’s chest, hesitating.

He jolted, wings flaring out in surprise, as he felt Wrynn’s hand encompass his.

Wrynn gave one last smile to Konor, before the two plunged the sword straight through the criminal’s chest. Konor pulled the teen into his arms as fae cried, unable to cry himself, in denial about what he did.

Wrynn cried as fae felt the sharp pain of the sword in faer chest. Cried as fae became bathed in faer own blood. Cried as the smell of ash and dust was replaced with a familiar scent of pine and honey. Cried as fae was held in the arms of faer father’s embrace.

“Thank you, Dad.”

  
  


And just as the sun started to set upon the remains of a once respected kingdom, as survivors helped each other out from the debris and patched up the injured, Wrynn Kingshield died in faer father’s arms.

Wrynn’s now cooling corpse slipped from the man’s hands. Konor went to catch the body, a small broken part of him hoping that fae was still alive but caught a glimpse of the body.

Wrynn’s corpse spread haphazardly across the grass, already coloured in faer’s blood, that of which dribbled from the mouth as the body’s eye glazed over.

Konor knew that his hands and body was covered in the same liquid but could not stop himself from looking. Peering down through tears at blood covered hands, the acidic green liquid that dripped down from the wound through Wrynn’s chest now coated his hands. From the blade that took his only child's life.

Konor, who felt numb when he held Wrynn as fae died, broke. He mourned. He mourned for his child’s death, faer suicide at his hands. Screaming at the Gods that cursed his child with such an ending. Leaning over to clutch at the corpse, praying for Wrynn to get a happy ending in faer next life.

Aesyyr hobbled over to his companion who clutched at Wrynn’s corpse. He leaned down and set a hand against the man’s shoulder, whispering a slow ‘we’ll give fae a proper burial’ as Aesyrr helped Konor up.

And so the two left, holding the cooling body of somebody they cared for. Leaving behind struggling survivors and a barely held together Government. They would not help, for that kingdom was the reason for the teen’s death. The reason why Wrynn went mad.

The two will also forsake the Gods that roam this land, vowing to take any that they see down. Even if it meant dying in the process.

For they could not help but despise the reason for why Wrynn is dead.

The reason why a family of three was now two.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! WELCOME TO :
> 
> TALES FROM THE KINGDOM TORN ASUNDER - OF SORROWS AND AGONY.
> 
> Essentially many short stories about and original world I made. That has no happy endings.
> 
> Mostly centered around the Family of Three, Wrynn, Aesyyr and Konor.
> 
> Oh dear.


End file.
